Cheap Thrills
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Cyrus and his commanders spend a day at a theme park.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Cheap Thrills

**Summary**

Cyrus and his commanders spend a day at a theme park.

.

A new theme park had opened to the north of Hearthome City and the Galactic commanders were keen to visit it. Spending time at the casino and other shady joints in Veilstone got a little boring after awhile so they were desperate to try something else. Of course, they weren't allowed to go until they obtained permission from their boss who hated having fun.

"I do not see the attraction in going to Hearthome's theme park," Cyrus said for what felt like the tenth time that hour.

"But boss it'll be fun!" Saturn whined.

"They have rides and other stuff!" Mars added.

"And they even have a petting zoo!" Jupiter said.

They looked to Charon, the eldest of commanders, for additional support. "I think the boss is just afraid," he said.

A muscle jerked in Cyrus' jaw. Afraid of some foolish theme park? Never! "I am _not _afraid. I do not feel fear. I have already taken you four for a day trip in Snowpoint City to play in the snow and I am not willing to waste another day on pointless leisure." He still hadn't gotten over that bitter defeat from the snow ball fight. The girls had cheated, but it was still a loss.

"Then we'll drop out of the upcoming villainous dodgeball tournament," Mars said smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. "We are already a useless team that the other bosses laugh at and they'll be laughing even harder when we don't show up in the arena."

Curses, Cyrus thought. She's right. The annual dodgeball tournament was held at the start of summer and the reigning Champion was Ghetsis and his Shadow Triad members. It was unfair because the Shadow Triad members could disappear into thin air (Cyrus was beginning to suspect Ghetsis was a magician before he became a criminal mastermind), but no one dared to argue against the man some called Dennis.

There was no way out of this. He needed the commanders as meat shields. "Fine. We shall go to this theme park, but I expect you all to be on your best behaviour." The four commanders exchanged gleeful grins. They were clearly amused, but Cyrus was not. He'd spend the entire day following the commanders around to ensure they did not get into trouble or wet themselves from fear. What a fun day this was going to be, he thought sourly.

.

After paying for their tickets (using Cyrus' credit card of course), they entered the theme park. The theme park was bright, colourful, really noisy and full of annoying people like the Elite Four members of Sinnoh. Cyrus hated it immediately, but his commanders were happy to be here. Mars grabbed onto his arm and pulled him over to a map of the mark.

"I want to go on the Haunted House ride!" she begged, like she was a five-year old child begging their parents for a lollipop.

"I want to check out the petting zoo," said Jupiter.

Saturn shrugged. "I'll come with you."

"I'm going to go on the Merry-Go-Round," Charon said. They all looked at him with confused expressions. He cleared his throat. "It's relaxing." No one said anything. Charon was weird.

Mars turned to face Cyrus, digging her fingernails into his arm. "Great! You and I get to be together then!" Cyrus tried to protest that he hadn't chosen anything, but he was already dragged away towards the Haunted House ride. The ride was called 'The Lost Tower'. "We're going to have so much fun!" she squealed. "You know, we never spend much time together."

That was true. He tried to spend as little time as possible with his commanders. He had already been forced to partake in a snow ball fight, participate in a sexual round of a complex version of _Truth or Dare _and even had to rescue Mars from drowning in their new pool one night. He had also been stuck in an elevator with Jupiter and Mars for a few hours while they did things to each other while he had to watch. Most of these situations ended with him indulging in a sexual act of some sort. It was no wonder they were the laughing stock of the criminal world.

She dragged him over to The Lost Tower ride. There were a lot of children in the queue with their worried mothers standing at their sides. "This is a ride for children, Mars."

"The website said it was scary," Mars said. "We are here now anyway so we might as well go on it."

It wasn't like they had much of a choice since a couple more people lined up behind them. Cyrus noticed two teenage males, one with blond hair and the other with a red afro, standing a few spaces behind them. Volkner and Flint? "This is a waste of time."

"I heard you the first time, boss. Come on, we're moving forward!"

Mars was way too excited to be going on a children's ride. The lady standing near the entrance smiled, said the generic 'have fun!' and allowed them to move forward into the tower until they were told to sit down in one of the coasters. Mars wanted to be at the front. She pushed past a few kids and sat down on the left while Cyrus sat down on the other seat. He was bored already.

The ride started. The train moved so slowly, Cyrus was certain he could walk much faster. The kids on the ride screamed every time a Haunter and Gengar emerged from the walls while Cyrus tried to keep his eyes open. Even Mars joined in the screaming – most likely just to annoy him. She screamed again, this time placing a hand on his lap, squeezing his leg tightly.

"Mars!" he hissed.

She withdrew her hand. "Sorry, boss. I just get so scared, that's all." At least her screams stopped. Eventually, they reached the end of the track and Cyrus was happy to get off the stupid ride. He tried to sneak away from Mars, but the girl had good eyes. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards some other area and he hoped it wasn't some childish ride again.

"Boss, they have face painting!" She pointed to the right.

He looked where she was pointing and frowned. There was some lady drawing weird things on a kid's face. "You are not getting your face painted. Do you wish to bring shame to our name?" he scolded.

She pouted. "Well, if I can't get my face painted, can you at least buy me something cute?"

"Cute?"

She smiled. "A cute toy! Come on, I saw some shops on the way to the Haunted House." She grabbed his arm again and led him towards the shopping zone. They stopped at a toy shop. She pushed him inside and hurried over to some life size Purugly toys. "Get me one of these!"

"You are too short to carry that."

Mars picked up the toy anyway despite Cyrus' words. She awkwardly walked over to him, cradling the toy in her arms, but because the toy was so big, Mars could not see where she was going and walked right into him. The toy fell out of her hands. "That's why you're carrying it, boss." Great. No wonder she had wanted to pair up with him – so she could use his credit card and get him to carry stuff around. "If you don't buy it for me, I'm going to tell everyone you have trouble getting it up." She winked.

His face blanched. "That is false information."

"Everyone in the building listens to what I have to say."

He grumbled. "Fine… but you're not buying anything else." He picked up the hideous Purugly doll and followed her over to the self-service check out area. "Card is in the pocket on the left," he said to Mars, as he rotated the doll and held the tag against the barcode reader while Mars fished around for his credit card. He felt her hand hovering before the front of his pants and jumped when she slipped a hand beneath the waistband. "That's not where it is!" he snapped.

Mars just giggled. "Geez boss, people are staring."

"Just get the card so I can pay for this stupid thing," he snarled.

Mars giggled again, obviously taking great delight in embarrassing him. She took out his card, stuck it in the machine and entered his number. How she knew his pin number was beyond him – that would explain the bizarre purchases. He made a mental note to himself to change his number again. Once they were done, they exited the building.

"Thanks boss!" she said.

It didn't take long until they met up with the rest of the group. Saturn and Jupiter looked like they had done more than check out the cute animals judging by the marks around her neck and Charon looked pale. "I am… feeling unwell," he remarked, holding a hand over his stomach.

"How do you get sick on a Merry-Go-Round ride?" Saturn said.

"It's Charon, he's weird," said Jupiter. She looked at the toy in Cyrus' arms and smiled. "Did you have fun?"

No, Cyrus thought. "Yes," Mars blurted. "We went on a ride and Cyrus bought me this toy!" She beamed up at him. "I'd love to stay longer, but I suppose we should go before Charon gets sick and makes a mess of himself. It's a shame though – I wanted to go on the ferris wheel."

Cyrus was thankful Charon had gotten sick. Being stuck on a ferris wheel ride with Mars for Arceus knows how long sounded like a hell. He'd be unable to escape from her. "Shall we leave then? I do not want to be carrying this hideous thing for much longer." The other commanders just nodded. Although the stay at the amusement park had been a short one, at least he hadn't ended up in some sexual situation again. That was one positive thing to take out of this experience.

As they walked out of the exit, Charon walked up to Cyrus and whispered. "Your fly is undone."

Cyrus would've looked down if he could've to check if the man was lying, but he couldn't because of the large toy. In the corner of his eye he noticed Mars struggling to hold back a grin. She caught his eye and winked. So much for today being an embarrassment free-day – how could any day be normal with these people around?

.

Just a short fun one-shot about Cyrus/Mars again! Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
